By Fairest Blood
by xGirlxonxFirex
Summary: Bella and Edward take on the challenge of watching their daughter, Renesmee, grow up into a young woman. In this tale you will see the pressure they take on of watching their daughter fall in love, but with whom? As Renesmee leaves the nest, danger and possibly death faces the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

It's been quite a while since I have written, on my previous fanfic I stopped at a cliffhanger and left it like that for a few months (I hate it when people do that, therefore I hate myself). This is a fanfic which I began a few months ago and haven't found the time to publish. I give you my Brownie Guide promise to carry on any more fanfics until the end. Lets think of my first attempt as a trial run.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own the story ... The characters in this are vampires, not humans

Enjoy x

* * *

BELLA'S POV

No_ way. No way am I wearing this!_

I look up into Alice's exciting eyes and shake my head "no".

"Bella," she scolded, "you will wear this dress, and you will be happy when you do. Okay?"

I glare at her, _stupid pixie._ I turn my gaze to anything but Alice or the dress, my eyes land on my beautiful daughter. Renesmee. She's sitting watching me, smiling. Her chocolate brown eyes bright and excited, her creamy skin glowing, her bronze curls set perfectly in line with her face and her lips a pale pink. She is wonderful, one of the most fairest creatures I have ever seen, apart from my husband, who is filling the cottage with his fine musical skills on the piano.  
Since my hearing is supernatural I can tell from the low hum of the tune that it is Renesmee's song, which he named "Nessie's Melody", _stupid nickname._

"Give me a few more minutes Bella, this has to be just right," Alice says.

I look back to Renesmee. She's officially five years old, looks about thirteen. A childish thirteen, not ready to mature fully yet, but when she does, I bet she'll be beautiful. Jasper and Emmett always bet each other on how she'll look when she's older and when she will go through different life stages. One that made me beat the crap out of them was when Emmett bet Jasper when she would get her first period. I almost killed him. Carlisle says that her growth has slowed considerably, but she will still mature faster than a normal human. He estimates that in another two to three years that she will be fully grown. I can wait for that day, I could wait forever.

"There we go! Stunning!" Alice sang.

I turned from Renesmee and looked in the mirror. Alice has dressed me in a simple black, backless dress, which travels down to the floor, it clings to my waist making me look like I have curves, which I don't, well, hardly.

"Well?" Alice questioned.

I sighed, I didn't need to, it was just out of exasperation. "I like it." I said simply.

I _did _like it, just not on me, it was too opera.

"Mommy, you look so pretty," Renesmee complemented.

I turned and kissed her cheek. "Thank you sweetie! Not as pretty as you though."

She rolled her eyes at my complement. True, she must get annoyed at me telling her that everyday.

"I doubt that," a voice came from upstairs. Edward. Every time I said Renesmee was beautiful, he would agree but add on that she wasn't as beautiful as me, which made _me_ roll my eyes.

"Don't listen to that old fool," I whispered to Renesmee. I knew Edward would be able to hear just fine, and see it in her head, but I didn't care.

"Is Jacob coming around today?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Jacob wasn't fully considered part of the family. There was still tension with the wolves and vampires, of course Renesmee's arrival and bond with Jake had eased it, and the wolves accepted her. They were just a little more cautious of us. More so of Edward and the rest apart from Carlisle. Me, they were okay with. I was just Bella, but I wasn't as close to them as I used to be.  
When Jacob imprinted I was so mad, but I have grown to accept it, Edward not so much. He understands because he can see into Jacob's head and analyse his thoughts. He says that Renesmee is still like a sister to him, and he doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her. He doesn't wish for her to grow up quickly, he's content with the way she is, but Edward says he does think of what she'll look like when she's older and what will happen in the future. But he never goes beyond that, he doesn't even know if Renesmee will accept the imprinting situation.  
Renesmee doesn't know about it, she doesn't care. Jacob is like the best big brother in her eyes, nobody else comes close. Edward says that he does notice that her thoughts have changed ever so slightly. She has admired him for his looks but hasn't thought much of it. I'm content with her and Jacob's relationship for now. I'm happy that she'll end up with someone I trust.

I looked to Renesmee. She was sitting on a chair getting her hair straightened by Alice. I wish Alice wouldn't do that, I love her ringlets. Suddenly Renesmee snapped her head around to face the window. When she turned her head back round she was grinning from ear to ear. Jacob was here.  
It didn't take long for him to reach my bedroom (not used for sleep). When he entered her smiled at the scene before him.

"Whatcha doin Nessie?" He asked.

I growled at him, he knew I hated that stupid nickname.

He turned to me and smiled. "Wow, you scrub up nice Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated it when people did that to me.

"Daddy's taking mommy away tonight!" Renesmee chirped.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "Interesting," he said. "Where?"

'Surprise." My tone was flat, Jake smirked. He also knew I hated surprises. "What do you want Jacob?"

"Well, I was thinking I could take this little monster off your porcelain hands for the afternoon? Maybe take her hunting?"

"She's already hunted today," Alice said. She was straightening Renesmee's hair at human speed. "Rose took her out."

Jacob rolled his eyes at the mention of Rosalie's name. "Knew she'd do that," he muttered under his breath.

"But you can hang out Jake," I assured him. He looked at me, there was something different in his expression.

"Sure," he said.

Alice continued to straighten Renesmee's hair, while Jacob chatted with them. I snuck out of the room looking for Edward.

"NO!" Alice shouted. "Not until the time's right," she admonished me. "Get back in here!"

_Stupid Pixie!_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, hope it was okay, this is just a starter to the story, it will get better, trust me.

I would really appreciate reviews, I am up for good and bad criticism, with the exception of just being plain mean.

Until next time ... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guy's! Sorry it has been so long, explanation at bottom. Just realised I didn't give a name for chapter one.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own the story.

* * *

Chapter two: The test of time (it flies)

Bella's POV

Months had passed since Edward had taken me to the opera and then to the Edgewater Hotel for an over night stay in Seattle. Let's just say it was a long night. Renesmee had stayed at the, "Big House" overnight so the cottage was freezing when we got back. Of course that didn't bother us, but Renesmee could feel it.  
Carlisle has been running regular tests on Renesmee to see her growth rate. When she was first born the speed she grew at was rapid, over the past year it has slowed considerably, but Carlisle thinks that it will speed up again in her last year of growth. He says when she has an almighty growth spurt and when she appears to have usual teenage hormones and mood swings that'll be when she's close to full maturity. He thinks she has three years to go, and by then she'll be considered an adult to the human world.  
It still feels weird that I call it that, "human" world. But it's true, it's not my world anymore, it's Charlie's, Sue's, the Wolf Pack's. It belongs to the humans. It might belong to Renesmee. I've been thinking of her future more often now. Edward thinks it will go down either two paths.  
She'll either want to go to college and have the full, normal human life; education, marriage, kids. Of course there'll be sacrifices if she falls for a human being. Or, she'll be satisfied with the secret life of being a vampire and decide to stay with her family, where she belongs. She'll be with Jacob for the rest of eternity, and maybe have a family together.  
Edward told me of Alice's vision. The one where Renesmee grows and becomes a young woman, she'll eventually end up with Jake. But the future can always change. Of course Edward and I will never let that happen too soon. It will be brought up when and where we say, and Jacob will be getting an extremely long lecture from both Edward and I, and other members of the family. But this will only ever happen if Renesmee says yes. She might decide to go down the other path. And right now, a part of me wants her to. I want her to have a life outside of this one. I want her to experience the sights and sounds of cities, and for her to travel and see the world. But the selfish side of me also wants her to stay here. When the time comes I guess it will just be down to her to decide.  
Next year she'll be starting High school. Edward has always wanted her to graduate, and hopefully study music. Esme, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all tutor her. She could probably go to college already, she's already smarter than the average adult human. Hopefully she'll stay that way. I don't teach her anything, I help her read, I give all the classics; Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, To kill a Mockingbird, The Great Gatsby, Wuthering Heights, etcetera. The shelves in her room are filled with all the american and british literature, even some italian and french.

"Mom?"

I turned to see Renesmee standing in the doorway, arms folded. "Yes honey?"

"Jacob wants to speak with you and daddy. He's in the living room." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in speculation. "What could that be about?" She started tapping her chin dramatically, eyes cast up in silent contemplation. First sign of the teenage hormones.

"I'll go see what he wants."

I moved passed her out of my bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room. Edward was sat on the couch facing Jacob who was standing all denim and leather clad, with dripping wet hair.

"Great," I sighed over dramatically. "That's all we needed, a soaked dog stinking up the house."

Jacob's bronze face and full lips spread into a grin. His eyes crinkled at the corners. "Hey Bella."

"Jacob was just sharing some good news," Edward informed me. "Sam is leaving the pack, which means Jacob will become alpha of Sam's pack as well as his own."

"Congrats Jake," I said smiling at him, he gave me one in return.

"There is bad news though along with the good," he said. "Edward, how would you feel if another treaty agreement was enforced?"

"That's not bad news Jake," I said.

Edward heaved an unnecessary sigh. "I am not the one to ask, Jacob, Carlisle is head of this family. Not me."

Jacob continued, "Even so, if there is a possibility that I could get the wolves to co operate with me, I would be able to change it. The bad news is that Sam might decide to stay in wolf form for a while longer, then resume mortal life with Emily. This would be because no matter how strong an imprint bond is between _you know who_ and me, and even though the pack helped us out in the confrontation, doesn't mean that they still don't hold a grudge."

"We can live with either way Jacob, but this cannot and _will_ not affect _you know who_, will it?" Edward said sternly.

Jacob's face fell. "I'll try my best, nothing will change. I might not be around as often, but she won't notice the difference. My shifts will get longer and they will be more frequent, and then I'm still at work. I'll try and make as much time for her as I can, no ... I will make time for her. I promise. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Nessie, ever."

"Good," Edward said. "Make sure it happens then."

"And since Emily's pregnant, my shifts are gonna get longer, sooner."

I had forgotten Emily was pregnant. She and Sam had already had a baby girl almost three years ago, they named her Citlali, which means star. Jacob thought it was incredibly cheesy, I agreed, and the big surprise was that Sam did too. When Emily announced the name five minutes after giving birth, she said it was because as she was pushing out the child her head got so dizzy that she could practically see stars. Baby number two was on the way, and they had found out that it was a boy. Emily and Sam had already decided on the name Adahy which means lives in the woods. Jacob says it's weird the way that Emily finds a reason for every single little name. The boy will be called Adahy because the first home he has is practically in the woods. I agree with Jacob, it's completely weird. Pregnancy does weird things to people.

Over the next few months we saw less and less of Jacob. Normally, he would come around everyday, it turned into every other day, and then every four days, then once a week. Edward thinks it will soon turn out to be once every fortnight. No matter what we tried to do to distract Renesmee, her thoughts were always on Jacob. Whenever he did come round, her whole body relaxed, Edward said her mind did too. Renesmee's feelings were growing stronger, turning into a crush.  
Her feelings started to develop, continuing through her sixth birthday.

The celebration was small as Renesmee had asked. Alice tried to persuade her otherwise, but she failed. The cake was simple too. It had butter cream, vanilla icing, and a moist, chocolate sponge, baked by Esme and I. The words, '_Happy Birthday Nessie xx' _were written in neat, cursive writing, using pink icing. A banner was placed over the head of the door frame also saying Happy Birthday, a few balloons were coupled and spread out evenly around the room. The music was low, it came from a playlist that Renesmee had created, all of her favourite songs and albums. She got all sorts of presents. New sheet music, diamond earrings (real diamond), and a new ipod dock from Edward. New literary books from myself, new clothes from Alice, new make up kits from Rosalie. Emmett gave her a new xbox and a stack of violent games, which were confiscated, especially so Emmett couldn't get to them. Jasper gave her some rare artefacts from different periods of time, (he and Renesmee are fascinated by history). Esme and Carlisle gifted her with a new top of the range camera with four different lenses, I honestly havent a clue! Jacob made her a bracelet as it has started to become a little tradition between the two of them. He also bought her a few valuable trinkets. Emmett suggested buying her a packet of condoms, he got a punch from Edward, a thump from Rosalie, a glare from the rest of the family, and a tackle from Jacob. He got what he deserved.

As the year started to pass into Winter, Renesmee started to notice some changes within her.

"Mom?" She asked one Friday afternoon after her tutoring session from Esme on the geographical points in India.

"Yeah."

"Do you think painkillers will work on me?"

"Why?!" Suddenly I was all in a panic, Renesmee rarely hurts herself, or gets migraines.

"My lower abdomen is sore."

"Crap."

I immediately called Carlisle, and he checked her out. She hadn't started yet and it would be a while, he simply called it, 'Early menstrual cramps". He told us that either she will have a period and have normal courses like any average human girl, or just suffer the cramps and some discharge without bother of mother nature's gift. Of course the latter would mean no children in the future.

By late May she had started to develop more hunger for blood, more hunting trips, more wild deer and wildcats. Her eyes were changing to jet black when she got hungry the same as every other vampire. She was starting to go from opposite ends of the spectrum. One day she was seeming to turn more human, the next, she was becoming more of a vampire. We all started to wonder where her future would lead to.

Edward took me away in late July to late August. We returned to Isle Esme. Of course, it was difficult leaving Renesmee, but we talked on the phone almost every day. Almost.  
Edward was so caring all the way through the trip. We had exotic dinners everyday, I never thought as a vampire I could get so full, then for dessert we had each other, all night, and all day. We took lovely day trips to places all around Rio and farther a field, but that was only whenever we managed to take our hands off one another.  
He showered me we gifts, as I showered him. He made me promise to accept them gracefully and to just, 'be thankful your husband can afford to give you the gifts'.

"Bella, I told you when we got married to get used to it," he pleaded with me on one knee.

"Just because I've changed, doesn't mean my feelings about gifts have," I answered him.

He gave a really uncharacteristic puppy-dog-eyed face. And I gave in. "Fine." I received a kiss, and much more.

The last few days of our trip were spent blissfully in the bed room, We could stop. We had to drag ourselves out of bed and the Island. The reunion with our family was great, we got a miniature party from Alice, and had another welcome home party with just the two of us, then later got teased by Emmett.

Another one of Renesmee's birthdays passed, making her seven, and in the body of a fifteen year old. She hadn't gotten all the usual aspects of womanhood yet, but Carlisle said she wasn't far off it. It wasn't until one day she came screaming out of her room and into the living room that I knew that the next year was going to be the hardest one of her life...

To be continued ...

* * *

A/N: I know it has been a while but I've had a serious amount of writers' block. I didn't know where the story was going to go, but in the next chapters it's going to start getting more interesting, because these first two have just been starters.

Please comment :)

Bye


End file.
